


孕期

by Maniani



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 孕期Play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniani/pseuds/Maniani
Relationships: 柱扉
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	孕期

“综上所述，我们云隐的要求是以木叶提出的初始价格的一半的价格购入二尾和八尾……”  
“岩隐村绝不可能在土地方面让步，我们代表的是土之国的军事力量……”  
“砂隐的筹码本来就是最少的，但我们并不介意继续战斗，在战场上争夺利益才是我们最擅长的……”  
“雾隐不会低头……”  
带着各色护额的辅助官们争得面红耳赤，男人的怒吼浑厚，女人的讽刺尖利，唇枪舌战间夹杂着捶桌的咚咚声和文件拍击手掌的清脆啪啪声，会议室圆弧的穹顶反射着嗡嗡回响。  
偶尔有须发皆白的影对自己的助手耳语几句，于是刚刚达成的草案就瞬间被推翻，几个老头子视线交汇间挑衅与阴狠一目了然。  
老狐狸磨爪呲牙，主席位上高大的身影被丢在角落几乎要长出蘑菇。  
胃好痛。无意间瞥到漆得锃亮的桌面，千手柱间看见了自己像苦瓜一样扭曲的脸。  
第二次五影会谈的主要内容是在确认结盟的基础上进行尾兽的初步分配，并通过协商签约的方式尝试订立暂时的和平条约。  
但谈判什么的，真的不是他千手柱间的强项。  
为什么不能各退一步呢？人类真可怕。  
柱间百无聊连地抠着火影斗笠边冒出来的一根线头，悄悄在指尖凝聚出一把查克拉剪刀修理着长途奔波磨出来的毛边。  
他下意识地向右后方转头寻求帮助，但只对上了宇智波斑看蝼蚁一般的眼神。  
斑显然也对屋内乌烟瘴气的氛围忍耐已久，那双漂亮的黑眼睛眯着，脸上明明白白写着“别烦我”三个大字。  
挚友摆明了不想插手的举动让柱间叹了口气，心底那个白色的身影更加清晰。  
他把整张脸埋进手臂，企图从被尘土和硝烟味道浸染的外袍纹路里嗅出扉间身上那股清新的皂角香气。  
我已经是一村之长了，要担负起保护村民和下一代的责任了。  
千手柱间挣扎着给自己做了一番思想建设，拼命回忆弟弟以往在谈判桌上的神情和话术：“请大家听我说两句——”  
吵吵嚷嚷的氛围静默了一瞬。  
然后小声议论的嗡嗡声如同蜂群低低地响起。  
宇智波斑不动声色地打开了万花筒，身遭查克拉卷起的乱流呼啦啦地掀起了衣摆。  
柱间站了起来。  
忽然，墙壁猛烈地摇晃了一下，各个护卫忍者瞬间掏出武器看向窗外，所有人都因为一望无际的巨大树丛而惊呆。  
“木叶这个村子，是为了创造孩子们健康和平长大的环境而创立的，我不会允许任何投机者抱着私心破坏我们努力了如此久的心血。这次带来的和平草案已经在各位现有的实力基础上牺牲我们木叶的利益进行了再分配，希望大家从头考虑。”  
他庆幸在路上还是背了一些扉间给他的写的稿子，配上坚定的神情，没有人怀疑这不是忍界之神的警告。  
简单而纯粹的力量超过了一定的标准，就足以成为令精英低头的强权；柱间罕见的强硬成功震慑了全场。  
谈判勉强达成。

甫一进入火之国境内的森林，柱间就闻到了熟悉的香樟树的清香。  
他和守卫打了个招呼，运起木遁之术，只花了小半天就回到了熟悉的木叶村。  
看看头顶的太阳，大约正是人们午睡的时间，街上安安静静，空气在灼烫的烈日下几乎变成流动的透明岩浆。  
柱间兴冲冲地直奔回家，拉开起居室的门，却发现空无一人。屋外暴烈的阳光把靠近窗户的半截榻榻米晒得滚烫，散发出棉花的温暖香气。阴凉处的矮桌上摆着一只笔尖干硬的毛笔，柱间伸手搓了搓，细小的墨块悉悉簌簌地落下来。  
某只不识相的蝉懒洋洋地叫了一声。吱——呀——  
扉间呢？  
柱间心头隐隐弥漫起不详的预感，如同浓稠的黑色雾气，凉丝丝地浸透了他尚在猛烈跳动的心脏。  
管家婆婆闻声走来，告诉他扉间一大早就出了门，大约是去火影楼。  
柱间赶忙道谢，翻出墙头就奔向村子中心。  
但他再一次失望了，火影办公室门上的封印一天一换，今天并没有被打开过的痕迹。  
绿色的查克拉柔柔地在柱间指尖跳动，仿佛一个不懂事的小孩凭着兴趣拼命去抓门上的印记。  
柱间掐灭了它，失魂落魄地回到千手大宅。  
扉间一定是走了。他早有预感。  
他从怀孕开始就不太高兴，柱间在狂喜的余韵中总能看到扉间看着日益隆起的小腹忧心忡忡的表情。  
不受母亲期待的孩子，阴差阳错地到来，都怪他不负责任的父亲一次玩笑般的请求。  
扉间是个优秀的忍者，而且对木叶的各个忍者底细了如指掌。不管是隐居在火之国境内，还是逃往其他国家，都可以让自己过得很好。有影分身和飞雷神的加持，木叶上下就算调出整个暗部也不具备成功抓捕他的条件。  
柱间完全可以想到弟弟打掉孩子，孤身一人行走在人迹罕至的丛林的模样。那样冷清的性子，是因为他的任性和纠缠才不得不染上了人间的烟火气。早知今日，何必当初呢？  
他不想进门，屋里都是扉间的气息。那股子清冷冷的泉水气混着木料香，早浸润了这个房子的每一处角落。  
柱间在晒得滚烫的门槛上坐下来，把脸埋进手掌里。  
高温让他有些眩晕，他现在不想动，希望自己就这样倒下去，弟弟就会像以前那样嫌弃地把他捡回家去，嘴里抱怨着兄长不注意身体，手上护理的动作却轻柔到极致。

一道阴影笼罩下来。  
柱间猛地抬头，一串新鲜的蘑菇被他的鼻尖顶得晃了晃。  
扉间穿着一身淡蓝色的常服，在刺眼的阳光下被晒得泛了白，腰部宽宽大大，遮掩着明显凸起的肚子。  
扉间有些吃力地弯下腰：  
“阿尼甲？你在这里干什么？”  
回答他的是一个猛烈得几乎压碎骨头的拥抱，他不得不小心用手护着自己，白皙的大手挡在圆鼓鼓的肚皮和柱间温热的衣料间。  
“呃，我好不容易出一次门，但到了火影楼才发现忘带了今天的密令，就干脆去南贺川边转了转——昨晚下了雨，就顺便到森林里去摘了点菌菇来……你知道，我现在没法走很快，所以耽误了一点时间。”  
看着大哥一副失而复得的紧张表情，扉间马上猜到了九分。  
他伸手抚平了柱间眉间拧起的疙瘩，又把手指插进对方的黑发里搅了搅。  
好烫。看来在太阳下晒了很久呢。

扉间牵着柱间的手，七拐八拐到了某个凉爽的储藏室。  
从高热的室外猛然进到狭小昏暗的室内，柱间扶着门框晃了晃神才看清屋里的陈设。  
扉间正要弯腰去抱一颗碧绿的大西瓜，七个半月的肚子显怀很明显了，他的腰吃不住这样沉重的下坠，喘了一口气居然没有成功站起身来。  
千手柱间赶忙上去扶弟弟在一边的矮凳上坐下，自己把那个瓜放到一边的案板上，手起刀落，艳红的穰肉水淋淋的散发出清甜果香。  
“都说了扉间不要亲自干这种活了，我在的时候就替你，我不在的时候你让影分身来嘛……”柱间絮絮叨叨，转头看着扉间静静地看着他，莹润的红瞳一闪一闪，里面不带半点情绪的起伏。  
“我就是影分身。影分身和本体状况是一摸一样的，没法变成怀孕前的样子。本体刚才进门的时候去卧房了。”  
柱间手里吃了半牙的西瓜一瞬间有些寡淡无味。  
匆匆两口吃完，影分身看着匆忙起身的柱间，贴心地问他：“你要去看本体吗？”  
千手柱间点点头，刚想起了什么张口欲说，那影分身默默看着他印已经结完，扑通一声白烟，屋里只剩下了柱间一人。  
男人伸出的手穿过原本坐着的人肩膀所在的地方，抓了个空。

柱间转到卧房廊下，扉间躺在摇椅上，正迷迷糊糊地揉着眼睛，显然是影分身的回归吵醒了他。  
月份大了，扉间的手脚都有些浮肿，原来指节修长的双手圆了些许，看见柱间走进，下意识地藏进身上搭的小棉被下。  
犹豫了几瞬，耐不住柱间可怜巴巴的眼神，还是掏出来放在了柱间手心。  
揉捏了一会儿，柱间半跪在摇椅边，扉间会意地掀开衣物，让对方贴近去听胎动。漆黑的长发堆在扉间赤裸的肚皮上，痒得扉间轻轻笑了笑。  
柱间抬起头，认认真真将柔和的医疗查克拉输送进弟弟体内——“扉间的心跳比平时快呢，怀孕果然对内脏负担很大啊。”  
“还是说心理压力大呢？”  
不等扉间回答，柱间就自顾自地笑笑，把刚才的话伪装成了一句玩笑。  
他还紧握着扉间的一只手，不知是不是孕期的缘故，他觉得扉间以前就凉的手指更凉了。弟弟低着头没有看他，长长的白睫垂着，像落了一层新雪。

下午他们聊了聊天，扉间回答得很慢，仍是一副心不在焉的样子。  
晚上等到床铺都铺好了，扉间正要躺下去，柱间却变魔术一样摸出一个小盒子，坚持要给他按摩消肿的药膏。  
肚子不方便跪坐，扉间靠着衣橱里搬出来的备用被褥，蜷起腿，看柱间一根一根细细摩挲自己的指节。  
夜里下起了雨，偶尔有隆隆的雷声从远方的山谷传来。  
蜡烛静静燃烧着，扉间困意上涌，打起盹来。忽然有温热的液体滴落在手臂上，扉间抬眼一看，柱间使劲眨着眼，但大颗大颗的泪珠还是控制不住地从那张强撑无事的脸上淌落下来。  
柱间企图和丢脸的伤感斗争，但看着弟弟的脸，开口刚喊了一声“扉间”，就抑制不住地带上了哭腔，干脆紧紧抓着扉间的小臂猛擦起眼泪。  
“呜呜呜你不要走，如果你实在不喜欢孩子，要拿掉的话我不会拦着你的，你要是不喜欢我，我也可以离开木叶，但别让我走太远，我放不下你，想常回来看看……”  
扉间在这一瞬间几乎以为自己是不是被雷劈了，所以忘记了哥哥什么时候受过刺激，仔细想想大概是今天对柱间确实有些冷落，对方又是个敏感又想象力丰富的性格，哭笑不得的同时只好用小时候的方法来安抚对方：  
他捧起大哥那张哭得惨兮兮的脸，额头和对方相抵。  
“我没有不想要孩子，虽然他的到来是个意外，但我会尽到做父母的责任；你的话就更不用说了，如果不喜欢你，我就不会…呃，和你上床了。”  
柱间完全没有松动的意思。  
“你肯定在骗我，你总是骗我。我都看到你一天不高兴了，摸着肚子就叹气。”  
扉间一一解释，不高兴并不是针对孩子，第一他确实有些孕期综合征，身体不舒服；第二，怀孕六个月开始他就没去过实验室，对进度担心又没法实践，烦躁日渐累积；第三，孩子对营养消耗很大，他很容易累，做些兴奋的表情太浪费体力了；第四，柱间回来和不回来都没办法替他分担这些，装作高兴也没什么意义——瞄到对方马上又要扑簌簌掉泪，扉间赶紧找了个借口试图把最后无意伤到了柱间幼小心灵的话圆过去：“嗯，其实我最担心的孩子他爸不像个男子汉呀~”  
柱间倔强反驳：“我会努力的！哪里不好，我改！”  
扉间叹口气，抬起他的下巴靠近，啄吻着柱间耳廓轻轻询问：  
“那，现在展示给我看看？”

扉间的胸脯鼓鼓的，柱间从来没有觉得弟弟身上的奶香如此浓郁过。  
也许是雷雨夜给了扉间宣淫的勇气，对方和平日大相径庭的熟稔勾引让柱间全身的血都冲到了头顶。  
他僵硬着转头看向弟弟，扉间的眼睛闪烁着，像两颗莹润的红宝石，瞳孔里跳动着烛光。  
对方的头发长了些，柔柔地披在肩上，颇有些雌雄莫辨的美。  
柱间莫名其妙地想到了以前看过的另一个大陆传来的志怪小说，里面聪明的兔子精会专门选择喜欢的人做夫婿。  
所以我也是扉间选择的人，不是吗？  
柱间不由自主地吻上了弟弟的嘴唇，舌尖卷起对面口腔里的软舌，带动对方跟着他唇齿厮磨。  
空气又潮湿了几分，柱间垂着眼帘，弟弟的吻技一直很差，清透的涎液来不及跟着湿软的舌尖退回口腔，随着喘息落下在嫣红唇角。不过没关系，他以后会慢慢教他的。柱间彻底封住了对方的退路，合眼的瞬间似乎看到了扉间眼角被逼出的飞红。  
扉间下意识后退，却被柱间扣住后脑入侵得更深。对方一边攫取着所剩无几的空气，另一边恶意地扫过扉间敏感的上颚，直到满意地感到弟弟呜呜颤抖起来，抓着他衣领的手几次攥紧最终无力地垂下。  
失神之后，才会全身心依靠自己的弟弟是千手柱间最喜欢的。

扉间侧身躺着，抱着胸口的枕头几乎把整张脸都埋进去。他不想发出被情欲支配的声音，也不敢对上亲生哥哥炙热的眼神。  
柱间在他身后跪坐，每次看见他想要把自己藏起来时，就腾出一只手扯走扉间那唯一的救命稻草。于是他的弟弟在挣扎着再次拿到枕头之前都只有咬着手指泄出一声声哭腔似的呻吟。  
很久没有行房，柱间倒是常常自我疏解，而扉间现在像是浸泡在情欲里的模样显然是从怀孕开始就过着禁欲的生活。  
刚刚插进扉间湿润的后穴时，柱间恍惚以为自己插进了一汪晃动的温水。  
还没开始动作，扉间已经抖着腿红了眼眶，呜咽着喊够了，敏感得让人想把他操死在床上。  
好在显眼的肚子堪堪救了千手扉间一命。  
柱间起了心思，摇晃着腰部抽插时，用不扛着腿的那只手刮搔着肿胀的穴口，只是点了几下就感到扉间的抗拒猛然激烈，脚趾都颤抖着蜷缩起来。他几乎忘了，在柱间有力的手腕抓取下，只能增添几分情趣和对方的兽性罢了。  
“呜——大哥！那里——不要——求你了……”  
泪眼朦胧的求饶是床上最好的情欲催化剂。  
随着柱间试探着插入一根手指按压在那个敏感的腺体，扉间颤抖着再也无法控制自己的声音。他哭叫着泄了这晚真正意义上的第一次，湿淋淋的淫水浇在埋在穴里的龟头上，又顺着柱间退出的动作从合不拢的穴口淌出，打湿了身下洁白的被褥。  
柱间低头亲亲弟弟潮红的面庞，帮对方把汗湿的鬓发别到脑后。  
“你不会真的是兔子精吧？”他太高兴了，一时腹诽脱口而出。  
扉间把手从脸上拿下来，俨然还在为刚才控制不住的呻吟而羞耻。干脆破罐子破摔算了。他费力地起身一口咬住哥哥弯起的唇瓣，含含糊糊地警告对方：“是啊，兔子性欲可是很旺盛的，你可注意点哦——”  
柱间卡着扉间的喉咙，不浅不重地吮吸对方殷红得几乎滴血的耳垂。他感到脉搏在他掌心突突跳动，对弟弟的掌控感让他甘心永远停留在此刻。  
第二轮开始时，扉间下意识地蜷缩起来护住肚子。但随着柱间宽厚的掌心在他身上游走，最终还是哆哆嗦嗦张开腿允许他的兄长进入。  
会不会太过了？这质疑仅仅闪过一瞬，就随着汹涌的快感被冲到了扉间脑海深处，成为了他神思尚存时最后的念头。  
……

一切归于平静后，屋里安静得出奇。时间仿佛停止了流动。闷滞的空气里弥漫着情事的余韵。  
脱力的扉间靠在柱间胸口休息，等着最后一点摇曳的红烛燃尽。  
柱间背靠着松软的被褥，目光在弟弟白皙的胸口逡巡。那里日渐为即将到来的哺乳期而丰满起来，柱间的角度看去，乳尖殷红，点缀在形状娇美的乳房上如同两只饱满的水蜜桃。  
他想起幼年时期，兄弟几个就只有扉间的私处是淡淡的粉红，自己还为平庸的褐色而烦恼许久。  
那时扉间还小，尚不明白亲吻胸口的含义，也懒得和他争辩，父母熟睡后就由着他凑近在自己身上轻轻撕咬。但陌生快感涌上来时，那细细的嗓子里也会发出难耐的呜咽，为了不把家里其他人吵醒，扉间往往猛地抓住柱间的头按压在自己单薄的胸口，隔着一层薄薄的皮肤，柱间能听到弟弟杂乱无章的心跳。  
歪曲的念头，大概就源于那时看着扉间茫然的神情和喘息吧。  
他从没想过自己居然也能那样沉着而工于心计，从让扉间习惯于他的普通身体接触，到抚摸私密部位也能习以为常，最后直到打开扉间整个人时，年幼的弟弟望着他的眼神还是一派纯真：“这是干什么，哥哥？”  
“快乐的事。”他吻了吻弟弟的脸颊，看着那张漂亮的脸逐渐被口水和汗水弄得一塌糊涂。  
柱间无法想象如果扉间真的离开他，他会做出什么难以挽回的后果。  
大概会跑到天涯海角找他吧，不愿意回来就杀了他，保存尸身的忍术并不罕见。

他轻轻起身侧到一边，把扉间一边乳尖放入口中。舌尖拨弄着敏感的乳头，扉间瞬间从睡意中惊醒，被他亲得几乎再次情动。  
再闹下去孩子真的会掉啊！扉间扭动了一下腰肢，想要把肿大的乳头从柱间嘴里解放出来，但潮湿的胸脯刚接触到空气，瞬间爆发的查克拉驱动树木从地板下暴起，扉间的双手被粗糙的树藤紧紧束缚，疼得他一声嘶叫。  
他从不敢轻视忍者之神的实力，在过去漫长的岁月里也曾无数次看见柱间在战场上轻而易举地拧下对手的头颅。  
听到声音，柱间回过神来，赶紧收回了查克拉，扉间惊魂未定地揉着红肿的手腕，一时不知说些什么。

良久，他推了一把木头似的哥哥。  
柱间低着头，向着扉间的反方向退了退，声音闷闷地：“你真的觉得我能当个好爸爸吗？”  
扉间沉默了一下。  
他伸手把沮丧的哥哥捞过来，把对方汗湿的脸贴在自己赤裸的胸口。  
“是的。”


End file.
